slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nisha
"Hiya, chicken! I'm Nisha! Nice to 'MEAT' you!" *chomping sound and a chicken squawk* Nisha is a creature from the game Niche: A Genetics Survival Game. (NOTE: Her stats, backstory, and appearance are hard to understand unless you either play the game and/or have looked for hours for what each gene looks like). She is an optimistic female nicheling with the intelligence of an average human. She has a mate and two children, and is the hunter/fighter of the group, and together the 4 of them make the Nicheling Family. Appearance She is a creature specially bred to be a fighter, with 4 prehistoric genes. The genes in ()s are either inactive due to being recessive to and dominated by the other, or identical to the first. Here are her genes: Ears: Medium (Large) Horns: Megalocerous Horns (Megalocerous Horns) Horn Color: Black+White Head/Jaw: Sabertooth Fangs (Sabertooth Fangs) (INACTIVE) Mane Color: Black + Black Eyes: Normal (Normal) Eye Color: Violet (Orange) Body: Armored Body (Armored Body) Left Paw: Claw Right Paw: Claw Tail: Hammer Tail (Hammer Tail) Hind Legs: Normal (Normal) Fur Color: Black, with a White Mask with Very Thick Density. Blood Clotting: Normal (Normal) Her Mask covers her face, from her ears down to her mouth, not covering her lower jaw. Stats +9 Attack (WOW) +3 Defense (The higher defense, the more attack creatures have to have to deal damage; a higher defense stat also reduces any dealt damage. +2 Speed +1 Swimming +2 Eyesight +3 Hearing +4 Fishing (no smell? I guess that nose that Sabertooth creatures have is just for show? Niche logic, I guess.) Personality She is optimistic, and loves puns, though she is bad at coming up with them. She is the hunter/fighter of the Nicheling Family. She responds well to danger, always trying to come up with a joke, even in the worst situations. She does not like making enemies, and can usually tell when someone is stronger than her. If she meets someone dangerous, she tries not to make them hate her or her family. She notices things other people don't, but sometimes doesn't make the right connections, and gets confused. She hates Squidy because he let Tadukduk into a shipping club. She scarred Tadukduk for life by killing his friends in the club (Squidy brought them back), causing him to run away and live with Roska. Update She is now insane due to the Akira incident. Backstory She was born into a tribe in her universe, and lived to adulthood there. She found a mate, but soon after, Killer Bearyenas invaded, killing everyone but her, her mate, and her unborn daughter. They found a cave, and went inside. They sheltered there for the night, not knowing that the cave was a dimensional rift. In their sleep, they were teleported into a cave on the Far, Far Range, all the way in this dimension, and the rift closed behind them. Since then, they have lived here happily. Due to being from a different dimension where stats and time work differently, they gained increased lifespans during the jump, and they are much stronger and more resilient than the inhabitants of their new dimension (they have insane Defense and Attack). Update She found Akira with Buryan. She tried to kill Buryan, but Akira jumped between them. ..... Basically she ripped her own daughter's throat out by accident. And went insane. Relations Emma: She's our friend! She lets us live in a cave on her ranch, and gives us fresh fruit and veggies! She's helped us a LOT! Psycho: I dunno about him. He's a bit violent, but he never actually hurts anything... I heard he was created the same way as a... what are they called... a tarr. I don't trust tarrs, but he never hurt us... he just better stay away from my babies, and we won't have any trouble. Primordia: She's... weird. Rokirkir: My mate! We have two children, a girl and a boy! He forages, I hunt, and Emma watches our children (from a safe distance, of course). He's a bit skittish, a bit shy, but he's still an amazing nicheling! I love you, Rokirkir! Nothing will ever hurt you! I will make sure! Heeheehee! Akira: My beloved daughter! She's my first child, a bit aggressive, a bit opposed to my puns, but I love her, and that is what matters! AKIRA, I WILL BRING YOU BACK, I SWEAR! IF I HAVE TO DESTROY A STAR AND KILL THE EARTH, I WILL DO IT FOR YOU! Tadukduk: My beloved son! He's my second child- not second favorite, of course, just second born. He's energetic-maybe a bit too ''energetic, a ''bit hyper and impulsive- but that's okay! He says what he thinks, which is nice... but I just wish it wouldn't get him into so much trouble. Sometimes I worry. But then I remember that he has me, Akira, Rokirkir, and Emma (and Psycho, I guess?...) to help him, and I know he'll be fine. TADUKDUK I LOVE YOU! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I'M SO SORRY! *sobbing* Sirmanse: *snarl* Stay. Away. From. My. FAMILY!!!! Squidy: Stay the REDACTED away from my family you piece of REDACTED!!! Abilities She has all normal Nicheling abilities, like physical attacks, boosted hearing (no smell stat, cuz Niche logic), and licking other creatures to stop bleeding. Stuff like that. She also has insane attack and defense compared to creatures from this dimension. tf2: so if you slap someone they get hit for 99999999999999 damage? prim: No, but she can smash through brick walls. Current Info Groups: The Nicheling Family Roleplays: Not gonna list Kills/Deaths 0/0 Trivia * Nisha's name is based off of the name of the game she's from, Niche, pronounced like Neesh. * Her name is the only name of everyone in the Nicheling Family that wouldn't be found in the game. The others' names are from the game's random name generator. * The defense stat, as said above, raises the minimum attack a creature has to have to deal damage, as well as reduces the damage dealt. That stat is "boosted" by the fact that she is in this alternate dimension. * NISHA IS NO LONGER IN THIS DIMENSION DUE TO BEING PORTED OVER TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE! Gallery None yet! Category:PrimordiaThePrimordial's Pages Category:Female Category:Anthro Category:Character Category:Non-Human